16 December 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-16 ;Comments *The opening track in the programme generates a lot of interest from the listeners. *The subject of pantomime crops up. Peel wonders aloud about the origins of the Dandini character and invites listeners to enlighten him (none do). *Over the weekend, Peel had been invited by the Samaritans to take part in a parcel wrapping service in a shopping centre in Bury St Edmunds, "cos of my role as kind of D-list celebrity." "I'm not very good at wrapping parcels so I stood there looking like a man who was about to wrap parcels and having my photograph taken by the local paper. And I'm not very good at that sort of thing as I find it immensely embarrassing, but at the same time, it was the Samaritans." The organisers then (oddly) asked a member of the public if she'd like John to sign her parcel. The woman looked confused and then declined the offer, saying it would spoil it. *The Pig's Big 78 tonight comes from the collection of their friend Sparrow Harrison. JP: "I may steal that one actually, Sparrow if you're listening." Sessions *Anaal Nathrakh. Only session, recorded 13-Nov-2003. Tracklisting *7-10 Splits: I Love Your Mom (LP - Yard Sale) Big Neck :JP: "Absolutely disgusting. And you can email your complaints to john dot peel at bbc dot co dot uk." *Ove-Naxx feat Wolf Pack: B-Gay in Tsutenkaku (LP - Donna Summer vs Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT *DJ Friction & Nu Balance: Robocop (12") True Playaz *Anaal Nathrakh: Pandemonic Hyperblast (Peel Session) *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Comprehensive Dub (LP - Trench Town Dub) Original Music :JP: "I went to see Frankie Howerd in pantomime in Liverpool once and got up on stage and sang, 'Fuzzy Wuzzy Was A Bear'. And the way things are going, I may sing it again before the end of this programme." *Hells: Time Killer (b-side 'He's The Devil (But I Love Him So)' - 7") Artrocker *Mochipet: Mochi vs Soulseek (LP - Combat) Violent Turd *Cosy Cosy: About A Boy, About A Girl (CDR) White Label *Slim Harpo: Strange Love (LP - The Excello Singles Anthology) Hip-O *Drexciya: Lab Rat 4 (EP - Lab Rat XL: Mice or Cyborg) Clone :JP: "Urgh, look Erica, some bugger's written on your parcel..." *Anaal Nathrakh: How The Angels Fly In (Peel Session) *Damon Albarn: Reedz (LP - Democrazy) Honest Jon's *Red Norvo Orchestra with Mildred Bailey: The Weekend of A Private Secretary (78) Vocalion (Pig's Big 78) *Young People: The Valley (LP - War Prayers) Dim Mak *Portable: Commuter (LP - Cycling) Background *Aphrodisiacs: If You Want Me (CDR) White Label *Cow'P: 0077 (12" - Cow'P vs Kema Keur) AD AAD AT *Frankie Miller: Darlin' (7") Chrysalis *Anaal Nathrakh: Submission Is For The Weak (Peel Session) *Zed Bias & Principle: Voicemail (12") Bingo *Junkbox: Strange Love (CDR) White Label *Gene Vincent: Baby Blue (LP - Dance To The Bop) Capitol *Martyn Hare: untitled (track 4) (12") Emetic *Magnificents: Blueprints (LP - The Magnificents) KFM Records *Chuck Wagon Gang: As The Life Of A Flower (Compilation LP - Goodbye, Babylon) Dust-To-Digital *Bus: Clappin' (LP - Middle Of The Road) Scape :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Anaal Nathrakh: The Oblivion Gene (Peel Session) *Pale Saints: Sea Of Sound (Compilation LP - Feedback To The Future) Mobile *Kid606: Powerbookfiend (LP - Kill Sound Before Sound Kills You) Tigerbeat6 File ;Name *John_Peel_20031216.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online